


Boldly Go

by nina_vendredi



Series: 2012 Pornathon [3]
Category: Merlin (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Frottage, M/M, Summer Pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_vendredi/pseuds/nina_vendredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Pendragon has just discovered his First Officer isn't what he claims.</p>
<p>Set about 30 years post Star Trek XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

> So it's probably really obvious this was only half a story. When I tried to put together the long version to post here, it turned into an introduction to an epic. 
> 
> So yeah, posting as is, since I have no idea when/if I'll have more.

Captain Arthur Pendragon of the Federation starship Albion was having a bad day. Bad enough that most of his away team had been killed by the surprisingly hostile predominant species on the planet. Bad enough that his Chief Medical Officer Gaius, had declared the survivors on the team couldn’t return to the ship until medical and engineering figured out how to filter the parasites they’d picked up out of their blood via the transporters, lest they infect the whole ship. No he also had to discover that his half-human, half-Vulcan first officer was actually _entirely_ Romulan. Although he supposed it did explain why the Commander’s adherence to logic always seemed constructed for maximum annoyance, and that felt like flirting. It stung thinking about how easily he’d been manipulated.

“So _Merlin_ , I suppose this means your mother didn’t name you after a human legend due to her love of your father’s stories. Who are you really, Commander?” Arthur tried to keep his tone neutral, but from the _Romulan’s_ wince, he must have failed.

“Our family name is M’rys, my mother wanted to be sure I never forgot who we used to be. I’ve been Merlin as long as I can remember though.” He sighed and slid down the wall of the abandoned building they’d hidden out in. The man looked close to tears and Arthur was torn between pity for the pain Merlin was obviously feeling, and revulsion at the blatant display of emotion acting as a reminder of his lies.

“My father was the commander of the Warbird Kilgarrah, he was reported killed in a classified mission, a few months before the destruction of Vulcan. My mother heard a rumor that he was assassinated by a rival, and that we were in danger, so she appealed to an acquaintance of hers in the Vulcan High Council for asylum. We were on our way to Vulcan on a ship with a forged signature when Nero attacked. After that she just pretended we were refugees, and we came to Earth. I grew up there. Earth is the only home I have.”

“I suppose Dr. Gaius is your mother’s friend from the council then, since he isn’t here to defend himself against accusations of treason, but…” He didn’t get to finish that sentence, without even noticing him move, Merlin had gained his feet and pinned Arthur to the wall and had his arm pressed against Arthur’s throat. 

“Do not bring Gaius into this,” he snarled. Merlin was pressed against him, eyes wild with rage, skin flushed green, and Arthur had never seen anything so beautiful. Then he cursed his errant dick for its interest. There was a moment where he could feel Merlin growing hard against him as well, before his eyes widened in alarm and Merlin pushed away.

“Sir, I’m..., I didn’t mean..., I’m loyal to you Captain,” he dropped to his knees as all the fight went out of him.

“To me or to the Federation?” Arthur stepped closer to him. Merlin looked up and at him as if the question itself was insane, and Arthur felt his breath catch as he realized that for Merlin loyalty to Arthur was the same thing as loyalty to the Federation.  
“Sir,” he said, bowing his head, “I know my people aren’t friends to the Federation, but I only lied because it was the only way to survive. I know that I’ll have to be court martialed, but please, let me help you get back to the Albion.”

Arthur watched the fine tremors of his shoulders until he couldn’t take it anymore and dropped down to kneel next to Merlin. “Commander, we have a five year mission to complete, you’re not getting out of it that easily.”

Again, Merlin moved faster then Arthur could see, and he found himself with his back against the wall once more, and a lap full of first officer. “I won’t disappoint you Captain.”

Arthur inhaled sharply at the realization they were both still hard, and he decided that if he was flagrantly disregarding regulations, one more wouldn’t hurt. He grabbed Merlin’s face to hold him still for a kiss.

As if a switch had been thrown, Merlin’s hands were all over him. He acted like he was trying to fuse bodily with Arthur, grinding their hips together and trying to get his hands under Arthur’s uniform. Arthur’s orgasam shocked him, he’d not come in his pants since he was a teenager.


End file.
